


Unwilling

by ConnectingSmallDots



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: But not sexual, First Kiss, Handcuffs, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Terrible writing cause its by me, for the anon who wanted handcuffs on the exr cache on tumblr, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short handcuff fic I thought I could do seeing as fluffy ones don't exist apparently!!! So I can be the first with my awful writing skills! Hurray!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwilling

When Grantaire wakes up curled around Enjolras, his first move is to move back as far as he can before Enjolras wakes. This doesn't work as a; Grantaire rolls off the sofa and b; Enjolras ends up on top of him.   
Enjolras yelps and opens his eyes. "Grantaire?" He asks, eyebrows raised.   
"Oh don't look at me like I did that on purpose." Grantaire sighs and moves his arm so Enjolras can see the handcuffs joining them.   
Enjolras mouth forms an 'o' shape. "Courfeyrac." He yells, attempting to get up off Grantaire by pushing down on the coffee table.   
"Morning princess." Courfeyrac appears from the kitchen, sipping coffee nonchalantly. Jehan stands beside him, arm around his waist and also drinking coffee.  
"Uncuff us. Now." Enjolras demands, pulling Grantaire to his feet roughly. Grantaire hisses, his free hand going to his wrist.   
"What makes you think this was me?" He asks and Jehan steps away, revealing the handcuff joining them.   
Enjolras sighs and sits back down on the sofa, dragging Grantaire with him.   
"Do you mind?" Grantaire complains. "You're going to take my hand off."   
"Sorry." Enjolras doesn't sound remotely sorry at all and continues moving his arm as freely as he likes.  
"Enjolras. Stop it." Grantaire yelps as Enjolras reaches forward to grab is book. He swears loudly as blood starts trickling down his arm.   
Enjolras freezes, eyes fixed on the blood. "Oh my god. I'm sorry." He breathes, all the anger built up against Grantaire dissipating.   
"Just shut up, Enjolras." Grantaire spits and closes his eyes like he's trying to wish himself away. Handcuffed to the man he loves who hates every bone in his body, could his morning get better?  
Enjolras opens is mouth but closes it quickly. He honestly hadn't meant to hurt him; it was an accident. Slowly, he moves his hand and takes Grantaire's, threading their fingers together.   
Grantaire's head turns so fast it's a wonder his neck doesn't snap. "Enjolras, you-" He begins but Enjolras cuts him off.  
"I'm sorry." He says. His heart misses a beat when Grantaire's fingers relax around Enjolras'; he's never been good at feelings but he's not stupid enough to not know that he's in love with Grantaire.   
"And I'm an idiot." Grantaire presses his lips to Enjolras'. He has nothing left to lose. He certainly doesn't expect an eager response but in no way is he complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome... Or not. Whatever. Thanks for reading.


End file.
